fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Promise To The Dead/@comment-25984379-20170911003533/@comment-4786757-20170921190826
Thank you as always for reviewing Shannon! Sorry about just getting to it. I kept trying to respond but for some reason, it wouldn’t let me post. Thus, first things first, I apologize for the delay! I hope you have been well! I am glad you enjoyed the episode! Boy you had a lot to say, which I’m glad because it makes it that much more enjoyable of an experience! Anyways, I’m glad you’re going all Nancy Drew on us! I will try my best to provide you some answers! We certainly are seeing some personality out of the killer. Perhaps it will make it easier to figure out who the killer is later on? As for the killer and Jonathan…. ;) Stay tuned! The Mendozas to me are like the DiLaurentis and Hastings on PLL in the way that this family is full of secrets. Some of which may or may not be linked to the killer. It’s clear that the Mendozas are far from perfect right? :P As for Cohen…. Hmmmmm well it is shaky that’s for sure. Let’s not forget that these are still kids so the likelihood of being a criminal mastermind is slim. Even so, if say the killer was an adult, the same applies, most serial killers or criminals are eventually caught. Usually due to getting cocky and making a mistake. As soon as you start getting comfortable, that’s when you should worry. Which brings me to your other point… The boys may be celebrating right now because all the victims have been girls… But that doesn’t mean it will remain that way…. ;) I can safely confirm that there is definitely a link between all the girls that were killed. Moreover, that this goes beyond them being girls. Even Dotty who seems random…. ;) I’m really glad you also enjoyed the display of girl power! Too often on tv and in movies we get women pitted against each other! That was something Jay and I wanted to avoid in all our stories! Leo/Logan are definitely one of many possible fake outs lol. Got to keep the audience on their toes! Regarding this duo…From the get-go Jay and I mapped out their storylines individually and together. All I can say is keep an eye on them because we have big plans for both of them! Jeremy and Grant portray main characters on Inferno… so using them as different characters on Horrifically Wicked Tales… We wanted to make sure that Logan/Eric and Leo/Damon were very different from one another. That the only noticeable thing they have in common was who portrays them. Hope we have achieved that! Going back to Dotty and her death as a whole… The clue I will give is that whoever the killer is very good at deceiving. He or she is quite the master at being the wolf in sheep’s clothing. The name on the patient bracelet will be key to unmasking the killer! ;) Regarding Callista… I think she saw herself as this untouchable Queen but you know what they say…. It’s lonely at the top. But even more than that, the higher you are, the harder the fall. I think Callista’s killer finally snapped because as you pointed out she tried to manipulate a psychopath. Now the girl is six feet under, but will she get the last laugh? Could she have a backup plan? ;) These kids should definitely be working together that’s for sure! Lmao the saying that there’s strength in number is still around for a reason. Watch any horror movie and the moment people start dropping like flies is when they separate. It’s the whole divide and conquer tactic! XD.